


Back home

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been about ten years that Duke was away and on the day he is back Nathan wants to be angry with him but he can't because he is just happy to see his old friend back in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back home

Nathan was leaning against the Bronco, holding the warm coffee in his hands and was starring at the docks. He had to see it with his own eyes and he didn’t care at all that the Chief would probably kill him for running late because he _had_ to see it, _had_ to know if the two old men in the coffee shop were telling the truth. Hearing it had been breathtaking but seeing the _Cape Rouge_ actually in front of him made him kind of dizzy. It was a little more battered than in Nathan’s memories but it had been about ten years after all. It had seen the world. Duke had seen the world - _without him_.

Even after all this time Nathan was still angry with Duke for leaving. It was not so much about the fact that Nathan desperately wanted to see the world because he didn’t. He loved Haven and its people. He was happy here. It was more the fact that Duke just left him behind.

So many times Nathan imagined what he would do if Duke would return. If he would punch him, kiss him or just both. He played out several possibilities in his head how this scene could go on but neither of them could have prepared him for _hearing_ Duke’s voice for the first time in years.

Nathan turned abruptly around at Duke’s quiet and rough “Hey!”

He had been prepared to rage at Duke, to throw the most hurtful words into his face, to show him everything that had bottled up inside of him over the years but seeing Duke actually standing in front of him with this little smug smile on his lips Nathan only felt pure joy. After all those time, after all those painful hours alone he should be totally mad at Duke but he wasn’t. He was just happy to see him. He was just happy that Duke had come back to him.

Nathan’s lips quirked up a bit, eyeing Duke a little closer now. He seemed like his old Duke, mischief in his eyes, the smell of sea water and whiskey on him. “Looking good,” Nathan commented because he couldn’t think of anything else to say. Although he was unable to be actually angry at Duke at that moment he wouldn’t show him his whole vulnerability and confess how much he had missed him.

Duke just shrugged. “Yoga.”

“You learned Yoga?” Nathan’s curiosity was excited, out of a sudden he wanted to know _everything_ that Duke had experienced and at the same time he couldn’t think of anything worse, of anything more _painful_. This was the first time they hadn’t been together for such a long period and Nathan was not sure if he was ready to hear from Duke how amazing his trip had been, how insignificant Nathan was for all of this.  

Duke shifted, got more into Nathan’s space and out of habit Nathan did the same. “I learned a lot of new things.” Duke seemed precarious, locking his eyes with Nathan’s and Nathan was sure he was searching for permission, needing a reassurance that he was allowed to tell him.

Nathan wasn’t sure what he did, what he looked like to get this reaction from Duke but Duke flinched slightly, took a step back, bringing space between them once more. Space that Nathan didn’t want, not now, not when Duke was finally back. His arm twitched, wanting to reach out but instead he gripped the cup of coffee now with both hands. It was almost cold and Nathan could feel the coldness spreading through his entire body. Although it was a sunny day Nathan shivered.

“Nathan,” Duke began again, trying to soften his voice. “Nate.”

Nathan’s heart skipped a beat. Duke was the only one who called him like that and he had _missed_ it so much.

“I know I fucked up.” There was serious regret in Duke’s eyes and Nathan only nodded because he couldn’t deny that. Duke had ruined everything by leaving town. Nathan was so certain that Duke had destroyed their relationship forever but now he was not so sure anymore. Nathan only wanted Duke to stay and to _work_ things out with him, actually _talk_ about things and maybe, just maybe they could be friends again. “I thought, maybe, we could go fishing, and talk. Just the two of us, like we used to do?”

“When?” Nathan didn’t even try to hide his excitement because he _wanted_ this and it felt so good that Duke _wanted_ it too. Nathan would have never dreamed that they would see eye to eye again and surely not at their first meeting after ten years.

“Tomorrow?” The smile on Duke’s face had returned and Nathan couldn’t remember a time when Duke had been more beautiful than in this moment. He was literally shining out of excitement and happiness.

“Works for me.” Nathan had to talk to the Chief but it was weekend so there wouldn’t be a problem - at least when he avoided the actual reason why he wanted a day off.

“Great! See you tomorrow then.” Duke had already stepped back and half turned around, waving a little with his hand.

“Duke!” Nathan stopped him because right in this moment it got clear to him that he just couldn’t let him go like this. He put the coffee cup on the hood of the Bronco, followed Duke with two big steps and pulled him into a tight embrace. Duke’s body stiffened under the sudden attack but after a few moments Nathan could feel Duke’s hands on his back. He had missed his touch. He had missed his proximity, missed how Duke’s breathing always calmed down when they were close to each other, like now too. Nathan pulled him even closer, hugging him as tightly as possible. He just wanted to _feel_ him, now and the next day and the day after that. He didn’t want to lose him ever again. “It was about time that you came home.”

Nathan could almost sense Duke smiling. “Better late than never, Nate.”


End file.
